


Support No Matter What:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [3]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coming Out, Consensual, Cuddles, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Couple were worried about how their loves are gonna react to them being together, Will they be supportive?, What would Sonny & Tubbs do, if they aren't?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support No Matter What:

*Summary: The Couple were worried about how their loves are gonna react to them being together, Will they be supportive?, What would Sonny & Tubbs do, if they aren't?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

 

Tubbs woke realizing, as soon as he got his bearings straight, that he was on the _**St. Vitus Dance**_ , & he had an armful of Sonny, he smiled, cause he could get use to this, & never complain again about being lonely, He nuzzled his lover's neck, which promptly woke up him, & he sleepily looks at Rico, who has a bigger smile on his face.

 

 

"Mmmmm, Good Morning, Baby, How did you sleep ?", as he stretches out in front of his lover, Tubbs could always watch him do that, & never have a problem with it. The African American Detective focused his attention back on the present, "I slept just fine, With you in my arms, It's the best way to start the day", The Blond Detective had him pinned to the bed, & said with a cunning smile, "I could think of another way", he moved his way down, kissing every inch of his body, & when he got to his cock, he took him gently into his warm mouth, Tubbs gasped, & said, "This is definitely better", & surrendered to his lover, as he was enjoying what was being done to him.

 

 

They quickly showered, & called their friends to meet them at their favorite cafe', They got their face, Sonny had a nervous look on his face, & Tubbs said with a smile, as he took his hand, & kissed the back of it, "Don't worry, Everything will be fine, They will be supportive", The Blond did as he was told, & relaxed, He smiled, & said, "Thanks, Rico, You know just how to make me feel better", Now that they are both relaxed, They ordered some coffee, & enjoyed the scenery in front of them, til their friends, Detectives Gina Calaberse, Trudy Joplin, & Stan Switek all show up.

 

 

Which they did on time, They greeted, & made small talk til the waitress came & took their orders, & then brought the food to them, & went to focus on her other customers. Sonny & Tubbs cleared their throats, & their love ones gave them their full attention, "What's the matter, Guys ?", Gina asked, "Yeah, You can tell us anything, We won't judge", Trudy said with a nod, The Couple nodded at each other, & then focused on the others.

 

 

Tubbs said, "We have something to tell you," & he looked to Sonny spill it, "Me & Rico....We are together", "Oh my god !", The Girls exclaimed in unison, "We are so happy for you", Gina said, as she hugged & kissed the two men on the cheek, "We have to celebrate _this_ ", Trudy said encouragingly, as she mirrored Gina's gesture, "Thanks Guys", Tubbs said with a smile, "Yeah, We really appreciate it", Sonny said smiling bigger. They noticed that Stan had not said a word about them coming out as a couple.

 

 

"Are you okay, Swi ?", Sonny asked, "Aren't you gonna say something ?", Tubbs added, as they stared at their love one & best friend, "I think that it shouldn't matter what people think, If you are happy, You're happy, Nothing has changed, You guys are my teammates, & best friends, I will stick by you, like you do for me, I love you, Guys", as he hugged the official couple. "We love you too, Buddy", they said in unison, as they hugged him back. They enjoyed their day even better, once they got that piece of news out of the way.

 

 

They told their friend, & boss, Lieutenant Martin Castillo about it, He was happy for them of course, & warned them not to let it effect their work, He expressed his opinion, by saying, "I think it will make your partnership stronger, I will stand by you guys, whenever you need me", They thanked him, & they made arrangements to go to Atlanta, so they can tell Caroline, & Billy, so they don't hear it from someone else, cause then everything goes to hell.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
